


Late Night Comfort

by mysticmoonlight



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmoonlight/pseuds/mysticmoonlight
Summary: When you just can't sleep, you turn to your favourite detective to provide you with some happiness.
Relationships: Erin Lindsay & Reader, Erin Lindsay X Reader, Erin Lindsay/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> F/n- First Name  
> L/n- Last Name

"This is it, I've had enough." You get out of bed, and put a coat on, before heading out to your car. There was one person who said you could always come over if you had problems, or call if you couldn't sleep. You originally met in intelligence, as a new detective, and Lindsay noticed you were a workaholic. You would stay after hours, work 18 hour shifts multiple times a week, anything to keep working. The amount of times she had seen you walk into work when you looked like you had been hit by a bus and the amount of times she had caught you when you fainted from exhaustion was enough to make you trust her. Not to add to the fact that you had a massive crush on her, and her touch made you melt.

You knock on her door 3 times, to which she answers it. "L/n? What are you doing here at this time?" You pull down your hood to reveal your face, you have no makeup on, and huge bags under your eyes. "Oh, come in, sit down, or lay down whatever you feel like." She takes your coat and closes the door behind you, while you take your shoes off and go and sit under her blanket on the couch. The house smells like her, and her scent seems to soothe you. "Hey, I know it isn't much, but I made you a hot chocolate." She gives you the cup, and you take a sip, before looking up and smiling at her. She comes and sits back down on the couch, and you lean against her as she puts on a show on the TV. 

As you drink your hot chocolate, you mutter quietly, "You make a nice pillow.." She takes the empty cup out of your hands and places both down on the table in front of you both, before wrapping her arms around your stomach and pulling you down on top of her so your head lays on her chest. "Someone sleepy?" You find yourself struggling to keep your eyes open as Erin runs her fingers gently through your hair. Her teasing tone makes you blush, and you're frankly too tired to conceal it. After about 10 minutes, you fall asleep on Erin. She stays up for an another hour or so to make sure you don't stir or have a nightmare, and continues comforting you until you fall asleep. 

You wake up before her in the morning and climb off of her, leaving your hoodie behind deliberately. As you begin to make breakfast for the both of you, she begins to wake up. "How'd you sleep, Lindsay?" She begins to get up and go get ready for work. "Like a baby. How about you, Miss 'I don't sleep ever'." She nudges you and laughs. "Fine, I have to admit it was the best night's sleep I've had in years." She replies with a "Thought so." Before serving up the pancakes you cooked and eating while sitting next to you on the bar stools. After finishing she takes both your dishes, and washes them up. You get ready to go to work, as Lindsay said she will take you. As you head out to the car together, you notice that Lindsay is wearing your hoodie. "You miss me that much you need my hoodie huh?" She blushes slightly but shrugs it off. You both get in the car and drive to work singing along to the radio.

As you walk up the steps Jay gets up from his desk. "You two look happy, good night's sleep?" You nod before sitting down at your desk to start on paperwork as Jay pulls Lindsay aside. "Bet it was." He pulls up a screenshot of FindMyiPhone from when you were at Lindsay's house and shows it to her. "Jay!" She blushes and chases him out of the room before Voight comes in for his morning briefing.


End file.
